My Life
by simplysara01
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is getting married! But to Bradley or Puck? After the wedding will her husband be okay with having a kid?
1. Chapter 1

I was happy. And why shouldn't I be? I was getting married to Bradley; he was smart, handsome and normal. Everyone was happy for me except for Daphne. She thought Puck was better than Bradley ever would be, but I didn't care.

All of a sudden I heard the music, my dad locked his arms with mine and we began to walk down the long, beautiful isle toward the rest of my life. Everyone I really and truly cared for was there, and that was all that really mattered. I was handed off to Bradley and my dad looked at me with his tear filled eyes and then slowly took his seat. This was it; the moment I had been waiting for so long to experience was here. We exchanged the cookie cutter vows herd by millions over time. We each made promises to love and cherish the other through thick and thin, rich and poor, sickness and health.

And then came that moment that every bride fears, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." To my surprise, no one said a word. After all was said and done, Bradley and I retreated down the aisle and out the giant double doors as husband and wife. Suddenly as everyone enjoys the post wedding festivities, I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Hey Stinky, miss me?" I glared at him. "Why are _you _here, Fairyboy?" He stared at me with laughter in his eyes, "Come on Grimm. I leave you for a few years and -…" I cut him short. "That was _not_ a few years, Puck! You just left! I waited but I wasn't going to waste my whole life waiting!" he looked stunned by my hostile response. "So what we had meant nothing to you?" I couldn't let him see that I was still so madly in love with him, "What we had was a fling Puck. We were just kids. We saw what we thought was love and ran with it. It was silly puppy love, nothing more." That had crushed him. I could see the look of heartbreak clear as day on his beautiful face. "I see, well I wish you and our new husband the best."

He turned and walked back the way he came, out the doors and into the cold dark rain. In that instant I realized the magnitude of what I had just done. I quickly kicked of my heels and ran out after him. I looked around frantically to find him. I could feel my makeup running down my face, my hair was soaking wet with rain. I looked up to see my love turning the corner away from me. Still in my snow white dress, I took off faster than I have in my entire existence. I yelled out after him through the rain and tears "Puck!" he turned quickly and stopped. As I got closer he took me in his arms and for the first time in a long time, I felt whole.

**Author's note:**

**Okay… So this was my first piece of writing and it was done in an hour or two. My older sister was supposed to edit it but ended up adding a lot of character and expanding the vocabulary to make it a billion times better! Please rate and review, I want to know your honest opinion and anything you think will improve it. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bradley came walking out of the church to see us embracing each other. "I'm guessing this is an ex?" Puck sat me down, I turned to Bradley and handed him my rings, "I'm so sorry Bradley, I don't think we're going to work out." He frowned, "Did I do something wrong? Sabrina, I will do anything to make you happy. Please I will keep you safe, give me another chance." A tear ran down my cheek, "No Bradley, it's not you. I tried to move on, but he was always in my thoughts. I would never actually be happy; I would just think I was. You're an amazing person, any girl would be lucky to have you, including me. You shouldn't be sorry, I should." He took a step back, "I see, bye Sabrina." I hugged him, "Bye, Bradley. I wish that we could've worked out."

Then just like that, he was out of my life. I sat down and cried. Puck sat down next to me, "I shouldn't have come, this is my fault." I looked over to him, "No Puck, I'm glad you came. Like I said, I wouldn't have been happy." He looked at me, "So what do we do now. His family is in there, it would be wrong to go back." I wiped my tears, "I should tell them, he _was_ my fiancé." He hugged me, "Should I come in, half of them are gonna know it was because of me, the rest wouldn't." he had a point. "No you go back to granny's house, I'll be there later." He got up, and kissed me. I smiled; this was the kiss I had been yearning for.

Now I had to tell them, this was going to be hard. I walked into the church, all eyes were on me. "Umm, I'm afraid that Bradley and I aren't going to work out. We can all still be friends so feel free to stay and enjoy yourself." No one from his side took me up on the offer; soon the room was half empty. "Well I guess you have other plans." I mumbled under my breath.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

…**.. **"You may now kiss the bride." Puck mumbled a 'Finally' before putting his lips against mine. Three weeks after the Bradley problem, our divorce had been finalized, a week after that Puck proposed. I agreed, which is why I stand here today as Mrs. Goodfellow. The rest of the night basically went on as any other wedding, except for the fact that there were wings, talking animals, and spells everywhere you looked. For the first time in a while, my life was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

After being married to her dream guy for two years, Sabrina has hit her next big mile stone. Now she just has to tell Puck. As she double checked the light blue plus sign, she was hit with a mixture of excitement and complete and total nervousness. She heard the door open and figured she may as well tell him now. Sabrina walked in to the living room and was enveloped in a bear hug. "I missed you." He told her as they separated.

Here it goes. "I'm pregnant." He stood there taken aback "Really? Cause if you're lying I'm gonna get you so bad." I looked at him, which was exactly the reaction I expected. "No. I'm not kidding, this is not a joke, and you will _not_ prank me." He stared at me for a moment before taking me in his arms "You're mine. You can't leave me, promise?" I didn't know what he meant by this. "What do you mean? I would never leave you." He sighed. "You're a human, and I'm an Everafter which means the baby will be Everafter, too." I still didn't get his point. "Kay so?" he saw my confusion. "Everafter babies have… side effects. They can do magic from inside of you. Mustardseed turned my mom into a rabbit once." Oh my gosh. What had I gotten myself into? I was already in this so there was no point in stopping. "Oh well. I hope you like rabbits, Daddy." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

The next day was spent making appointments for ultrasounds, pregnancy yoga, and new daddy lessons. Puck argued about the last one, but I ignored his every complaint. In the hospital parking lot Puck turned to me, "are you sure about this, Grimm? What if they can tell it's… different?" I guess I hadn't thought of that. "Then we cover him with forgetful dust and deck it." We both giggled at the thought. Hand in hand, we walked through the doors and were met by a smiling Repunzel. "Good morning. I'll be your doctor today, and I know about your… special case." I could feel the stress leaving us both. One problem, gone.

The ultrasound room was filled with beeping machines and ultrasound photos. "Alright, on the bed please. This gel is gonna be cold at first but you'll adjust." She was right, it was freezing. She put the camera to my stomach and moved it around. "Well," she said, "it seems like you're much further along than we thought, you're about four months through by the looks of it. But it may have to do with the fact that it's Puck's baby. In most fairy cases, you only carry for about seven months. The side effects are crucial; I turned my mom, the real one, into a bear!"

"Yes, I've already heard about the side effects. Is there anything else?" I asked her rather anxious to leave the uncomfortable room. "Yes, that's all for now. We won't be able to tell the gender for another month or two."


	4. Chapter 4

I was five months pregnant, and tired of it. Puck and I are on our way to the ultrasound to find out the gender of our baby

I wanted a boy, but Puck wanted a girl. "Why a girl? I asked him on our way to the ultrasound, "Girls have too much drama, hormones, and attitude" He rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, but most little girls take their dad's side. And it would be like having my own prankster assistant!" I guess I should have expected that, "A boy would make for good pranking, too." He wasn't giving up that easy, "But if I'm right, which I normally am, a girl would look like her mom. That would be a dream come true for me, I've always wanted two Sabrinas!" He had me there

"Yeah, I guess that would be kind of cool, and two Pucks would be terrible. Could you imagine it?" his eyes widened with anger, "There is NOT enough room in this world for two Trickster Kings! If it's a boy you keep it!" I couldn't believe he had said that, "Puck! If it's a boy, it's still _our_ kid! How about this, if it's a boy, he'll be a sneak, if it's a girl, she'll be a trickster. Okay? No matter what were in this together." He looked at her for a second smiling, "ha-ha, the jokes on you. I married a genius and you married an idiot." I smiled back

He winked at me, "So do we go in or…" he trailed off. "Yes we go in. What else could we do? I mean, we could run off to the beach with a bunch of annoying neighbors that are constantly bugging us." He picked me up bridal style and ran into the doctor's office. He put me on the ground as we came through the doors. Repunzel was waiting for us smiling. "Here come my favorite clients! Are you guys ready to find out the gender?" I smiled at her, "We're super excited!" she smiled back, "Let's get going then."

We walked back to the ultrasound office and I got on the bed. Repunzel squirted the gel on my bulging stomach and moved around the camera. "Well," Repunzel said, "It's a girl!" puck looked at me with a smug smile, "I told you so." I stuck my tongue out at him, "And I told you I didn't care." She wiped the gel off and told us we could go. We got in the car and started towards the house but then Puck took a sudden turn. "Where are we going?" he looked at me and smiled, "Well, we're having a girl who needs furniture, so we're getting furniture."

We pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and got a cart. "What colors are you thinking of?" he asked me, "Well, I thought we could do brown, green and pink."I looked up to see him laughing softly, "What's so funny?" he grinned, "You said you wanted to use pink." Now I understood, "Well yeah, she is a girl. Hey look at that crib!" it was dark brown and the sheets were green with pink stripes. "I love it, don't you?" he nodded and put it in the cart, we got the matching changing table and rocking chair. Once we had gotten pacifiers, toys, clothes and diapers, we went to Home Depot to get light green paint.

We got home and I took a nap while Puck painted the walls and arranged the furniture. I woke up to find him staring at me, "Brina', are you ok?" now I was scared, "W-why?" he held up a mirror to see that I had fur and a wet nose. The baby had turned me into a Shih Tzu. I screamed and he brought me into his arms, "I'll go get Daphne." I swallowed as the tears started coming. No, I had signed up for this, I wouldn't cry. Soon Daphne came running in with a wand in her hand, "Aww, but Puck, she's so cute. Can I keep her?" Puck stared at her, "NO! She can't be a _dog_ for the rest of her life!" I tried to yell at her, but it came out as a bark. Puck looked at me in horror, "NOW, DAPHNE! She blasted me with the wand and I started to change back, "I don't want to be a dog again. Ever." Puck squeezed me, "you won't have to." Daphne looked around smiling, "I LOVE the nursery! It's so cute!" I winked to her as a signal, she frowned. "I got to go." Puck and I sat there in each other's arms for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I did this one all on my own. I'm sorry that the end was rushed, my friends were getting pushy. Thank you to the people that reviewed! If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. Tell me what was wrong and if I agree, I'll fix it. Please rate and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

I was about six and a half months pregnant. So far I had been turned into four different breeds of dogs, a polar bear, a kitten, and a rabbit. Oh, so fun. Puck had basically quit his job to cater to my every need. Nobody believed that I was capable of living on my own; it was pretty much just like being a kid again.

Puck had gone to get lunch and I wasn't in the exact place as he left me, "Sabrina? Sabrina, where are you!?" I walked into the living room, "Right here, you worry too much. Take a pill from the chill doctor." He smirked at me, "I got your fries, milkshake, and, wait, you got a quarter pounder? When did you turn into Daphne?" I glared at him and grabbed my food, "I have to feed two people now, Puck. I'm going to eat more than a chicken sandwich." He grabbed his steak burger and sat down, "So how much longer until you only have to feed one person?" I counted the days in my head "About fifteen days until I'm due, but the doctor said I would probably be early so… probably about seven days. Think you can handle it?" he looked at me helplessly, "I don't think I'll make it, do you?" I nudged him with my shoulder, "You'll be fine, I'm the one to worry about."

He giggled, "Do you think she'll turn you into a dino?" I covered my stomach where I thought the ears would be, "Shut up! Don't give her any ideas you doof!"After lunch, he took my hand and led me to the car, "Where are we going?" he smiled and opened the trunk, there sat a shih zhu with a blue collar, a carrier, food and water bowls, and a bag of food. I hugged him and picked her up, "oh my gosh, Puck! Thank you so much! We should name her… Julie! Yes, Julie. I love it!" then it hit me, "We still need to name our baby!" he smiled and pulled out a list of names:

Jessie

Kathryn

Laurel

Rose

Danielle

I grinned, "I like Laurel, what about you? Ooh, and we could do Rose for the middle name." he smiled, "Laurel Rose, I like it.

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… I can't stand writers block. I got Laurel from Wings, Julie is my friend's sister's name, and Rose was something I thought was pretty. Please, please, please give me suggestions for the delivery scene. Here are some review responses:**

**QUEEN MONGOOSE: Thank you so much! I kind of ignored the last book except for the wedding, so she isn't Everafter… yet. I made Sabrina change her last name because in my mind it made it more official. Bradley seemed very laid back in the book so I just made him kind of relaxed and non-trying. I didn't really feel like Sabrina would have given an explanation because her side already knew and Bradley's side didn't need to know.**

**SETH: I'm sorry that you found the story boring. If you give me some suggestions then I'll try to make it so you like it more.**

**When you're reviewing, please don't just say you didn't like it; it's called constructive criticism for a reason. Thank you to all of the people who gave me positive feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was time. Our baby was coming three days early. I was a complete nervous wreck, but Puck was even worse. His hair had even started to fall out. "Hurry up, Puck! This hurts more than you'd expect!" I was afraid, but happy. Puck grabbed me and threw me in the car. "Ow! That hurt. Show some sympathy." He frowned, "Sorry. I'm just really, really worried." I smiled, "No need."

When we got to the hospital room, Puck held my hand. There was only a few moments until we were officially parents.

"Okay, now it's time for the baby to be born. It will hurt, but it'll feel better, once it's over." Repunzel smiled at me and Puck.

He gripped my hand tighter and tighter, trying to make me relax. Before I knew it, it was over. It hurt, but was totally worth it.

An hour later, Repunzel brought me a bundle of blankets.

It was my baby. Our baby. Little Laurel Rose Goodfellow.

**Publisher's note:**

**Okay… So this chapter was written by one of my friends, ThisIsMyParadise02. She writes Warriors, which is a series about warrior cats. I read part of the first one and it was amazing! She and I would both recommend it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Sister's Grimm or ThisIsMyParadise02, but I like them both.**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I am Soo sorry for not updating! Between school, drama, and limited internet access I haven't had time :(

Sabrina's POV:

Puck, Laurel, and I were in the car coming back from the hospital. I had finally gotten her to sleep in her yellow car seat and was trying to relax. Puck kept looking over at me nervously, I snapped at him, "What do you need?". He turned towards the window, "I was just, umm, thinking? " It came out as a question so I asked one back, "What were you thinking about? " He twitched, "You know how I'm a faerie and you just had a kid with me? " I smiled, "Which would make me and Laurel faeries, yes I know. Don't you think I did my research? " He grinned and grabbed my hand. This would be fun.

Author's note:

I know it's short, but I had to type it on my phone and I'm VERY tired. Rate and review. I'll post tomorrow... hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later

Sabrina's POV

While Puck tucked Laurel into her crib, I poured myself a glass of milk._ You should get your wings any day now, _I thought. I wasn't scared or anything, but gosh, what a change. I've always envied how puck could fly anywhere, anytime but I never thought that I would be able to as well.

Being a mom was another new thing in my life, feeding her, changing her, and taking care of puck! I was extremely busy! Julie, our dog, jumped onto my lap and started whining, "Sweetie, mommy's busy, go find daddy! She jumped down and ran towards the nursery. I sighed and looked back to my computer screen, "How am I supposed to figure out who stole the diamonds!" I said. No matter how much I hated the family business, it paid well. Snow had reported her collection missing this morning and I couldn't find a match to the finger prints.

"Sabrina!?" I ran to the nursery to see what he needed. No explanation was needed when I saw Laurel floating above her crib with emerald wings the same shade of her eyes. I rushed towards her and scooped her into my arms. "Hey sweetie, its okay, mommas here."

**AN:**

**Another short chapter! Ugh… I'm stuck for ideas. Rate and review. Tell me how to improve and stuff. Bye!**


End file.
